HEROES UNITED
by Siblingdoubletrouble
Summary: ON HOLD PLEASE DO NOT READ IT IS IN A TERRIBLE STAT RIGHT NOW FIXING


**_LEME COVER ALL MY BASES I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND THE OC'S GOT IT DON'T STEAL FROM ME I WORK HARD ON THIS OK AND IF I USE YOUR CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION I WILL MAKE AND (A.N.) SAYING DON'T OWN THESE JUST USING THEM OK I WOULD LIKE TO SAY NO FLAMES AND IF I HAVE USED YOUR CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION PLEASE NO WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU LITTLE THIEF JUST TELL ME AND IF IT'S OK WITH YOU THEN I WILL BUT PLEASE TRY TO BE MATURE ABOUT IT THANK YOU AND ENJOY PROLOUGE_**

**(thoughts)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**CHAPTER1:PROLOUGE AND THE SEARCH STARTS**_

**_the uzimaki clan legend has it this very clan is of the linage of _****_bruton the creator of the universe and original chosen on.D_****_espite creating bruton had a brother named rentak the death giver he destroy things with a single touch or mental power the two were close brother one could not exsist without the yet a creature they knew nothing about or created a creature born from foul sins that the creations had done such as murder,rape,profanity, and so on the creature gained so much it became able to walk and morph parts of it's body to kill and satisfy it's blood date was 800 B.C. the creature dripping with royal purplish black grime like a ooze that could suck the life out of anything to heal itself but that was malice what the creature was made of the sins of people through the ages fed the creature power when bruton and rentak found this out they went on an epic quest of suffering,victory,devastaion,death,betrayl,love, and the end bruton and rentak called upon eon the 12 tailed ultimate beast the creature was mamma,reptile,bird,fish,demon, he was the god of all the beasts he was a time controller also with the help of eon bruton and rentak fused to create brenotak the chosen one together they destroyed malice and peace was restored._**

**_but that was long ago parents tell the story to children for bed _**(A.N. of course small children wouldn't understand why the malice was made of so ehh leave it at that) **_a small child named naruto his closest and best friend was a girl named kyuubi she had red hair fox ears(small child naruto" he's 25 he was a small child to bruton and rentak though though ok) these children only 2 of them were outcasts naruto and kyuubi but they didn't understand what was about to happen...._**

**_Naruto:So what do you want to do today guys?_**

**_Sasuke:I don't know._**

**_Sakura:nothing i guess it's boring since we killed all the akatsuki members._**

**_Hinata:Sakura's right nothing has actually happened._**

**_kyuubi:why don't we go to sanctuary._**

**_Naruto:oh yeah i forgot about that let's go._**

**_The five friends headed to there sanctuary for legend crawl space they went through was small but led to a place with vine overgrown the top with only few shimmers of sunlight coming through exotic edible fruit growing and a crystal clear large pond._**

**_Naruto:I forgot how peaceful and nice a place this is to relax._**

**_kyuubi:come on lets sit by the pond._**

**_Naruto:ok._**

**_Sasuke:alright i'm sitting by the fruit._**

**_hinata:fine i'm going with you._**

**_sakura:oh well i guess i'm going to._**

**_naruto:whoa it is peaceful here isn't it._**

**_kyuubi:anytime is when i am with you. she said in fox form on his lap_**

**_naruto:what was that?_**

**_kyuubi:umm nothing. she said blushing a little_**

**

* * *

**

**_malice:GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! he laughed with a venomous snile on that could poisin a viper_**

**_.1:sire why are you happy today?warrior in his throne room wearing black armor with a medium length blade asked_**

**_:do you not know what today is grunt!!!!!!_**

**_malice:today is my resurection day and the day i take over earth and all it's realms!!!_**

**_:we found it sire._**

**_malice:ahhh...the sword of aeons something that fool jack of blades lost to that damned child._**

**_malice:speaking of which.....dark summoning jack of blades!!!!  
jack of baldes heeded the master of darknesses call and came forth from a black and purple puff of smoke_**

**_jack of baldes:well well well not everyday a ultima-being summons me from the void._**

**_malice:now lets get of here and take our place that bruton and rentak stole from us._**

**

* * *

**

**_bruton:oh no not good!_**

**_rentak:what's up bro?_**

**_bruton:look the malice has risen once more get on the alignment mod and find us heros._**

**_rentak:sir yes sir. he said a little bit joking_**

**_bruton:stop and do it. he said with a little anger in his voice_**

**_rentak:ok im on it.  
rentak grabs the sphereical alignment mod and opens it searching and searching for heros_**

**_rentak:ahha found em or at least our first heros._**

**_bruton:excellent.  
and with that he teleported away to find the heros_**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
back with naruto and friends they were all just sitting there minding there own bussiness when bang a bright flash of light came out of nowhere and out of came a man in a pure white robe holding a staff in his hand that looked like one half good and the other evil_**

**_naruto:who are you and what do you want? he said getting ready to fight as did his friends_**

**_bruton:relax kids im not here to fight._**

**_malice creatures appeared in the sanctuary and got into battle positsions ready to take them out_**

**_bruton:you kids wana fight somthing fight them although you won't win!_**

**_kyuubi:_(i'm affraid but i can't let naruto know.)_ lets go eith him he looks like i good guy right?_**

**_sasuke:yeah but so did that fake preacher on house of wax! sasuke said not letting his guard down_**

**_:getting ready to kill remember take no prisoners!!!!!screeched the leader of them_**

**_bruton:light teleportation!!!!  
he yelled teleporting them all of there and to the realm of heros._**

**_jack of blades:take the earth over you heard lord malice!!! screamed the scurge of heros from behind his mask_**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
back in the realm of heros bruton and his newly found heros were in the mission room_**

**_rentak:excellent you found the heros easily huh?_**

**_bruton:yes but jack of blades is also._**

**_naruto:wait hang on time out!!!! _**

**_(A.N. IF YOU ARE WONDERING IF YOU SAY NO I CAN'T USE YOUR O.C'S I CAN'T REALLY DO ANYTHING ELSE JUST R&R AND TELL THE STUFF TO CHANGE AND ELDER PREDATOR I APOLIGIZE THE PHENOMON TIGERFANG101 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006-CHAN AND PRINCESS WHO DIDN'T HAVE CROWN SORRY FOR NOT ASKING BUT I THOUGHT YOU LTW LEFT THE WEBSITE SO EXCUSE ME FOR DOING I PROBLY OWE A LOT OTHER PEOPLE A APOLOGY AS THE STORY GOES ON BUT OK SORRY)_**

**_rentak:yes?_**

**_naruto:no way this is happening jack of blades is in a video game you two are legends and those things were because i am halucinating worse than latias in ash and bayleef: a fallen leaf awesome story check it out._**

**_sasuke:your point bro?_**

**_sakura:yeah naruto we kind are lost a little bit._**

**_naruto:oh sorry,im just saying this isn't real or at least it's can't be._**

**_bruton:it is and you need to train to beat them although we are going to need some help._**

**_kyuubi:help? i thought that's what we were?_**

**_rentak:yes but you are only the 5 leaders of heros ok._**

**_hinata:so where excatly are our teammates?_**

**_bruton:eon get you ass out here._**

**_eon:im coming im coming._**

**_rentak:guys this is one of your teammates eon._**

**_naruto:eon huh what can you do?_**

**_eon:i am the lord of all pokemon which means i can use all pokemon moves ever._**

**_naruto:hang on. guys huddle up!_**

**_sasuke:i say we let him join us he could be a really good team mate._**

**_sakura:well i am not having him on my team._**

**_hinata:sasuke's right if he can any pokemon move ever he's got ultimate powers_**

**_kyuubi:yeah but then again he could be waiting to double cross and if that happens then we are royally screwed._**

**_naruto:guys he with me then ok still held onto naruto_**

**_naruto:let go please ._**

**_kyuubi:oh sorry spike.(a.n. she called him spike because of his hair)_**

**_kyuubi:and don't call me kyu._**

**_naruto:oh sorry akane. he said walking past her with a devious smile._**

**_kyuubi:sh-shut up n-naruto!she slightly stammered and  
blushed about their hot past_**

**_sasuke:umm did i miss something???_**

**_bruton:naruto kyuubi!!  
bruton yelled for the two of them._**

**_naruto:yes?_**

**_kyuubi:what is it?_**

**_bruton:this is your room.  
inside the room a t.v. that hung on the wall a king sized bed and swords and stuffed heads of legendary creatures on the wall all the rooms were like this with different creature and pictures of bruton and rentak's past and there trophies._**

**_naruto:wow i love it what about you kyuubi._**

**_kyuubi:yeah it's perfect for me._**

**_bruton:well rest easy now because tomorrow your training begins  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_ONCE AGAIN I APOLIGIZE TO PEOPLE WHOSE I DEAS I TOOK I KNOW I DIDN'T USE ALL OF THEM YET BUT THERE IS A KEY WORD YET SORRY OK SO R&R NO FLAMES TO ME OR THE PEOPLE I MENTIONED OK I GUESS DEPENDING ON REVIEWS CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP_**


End file.
